


I’ll Guide You

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an awesome big brother, therefore Sam does not have to go through this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Guide You

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Faith

“Do you trust me Sammy?” Dean held out his hand and smiled at his little brother, puffing out his chest in the way that made him look very grown up.

Sam’s eyes were wide as he slid his palm into his brother’s, “Yeah Dean, I trust you. Where are we goin’?” His free hand came up to brush along the hair hanging in his eyes. The straps of his backpack were digging into his shoulders and Sam couldn’t figure out why they were wearing them, Dad had said they weren’t going to move for awhile.

“It’s kind of a big building. But don’t you worry, I’m not gonna leave your side, no matter what they try to do. I’ll be there,” Dean nodded, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Dean was not scared of what they were heading for and he let Sam know that by keeping his shoulders stiff and his eyes fixed ahead.

Swallowing, Sam mimicked his brother’s straight shoulders and firm stare at the sidewalk they walked down. Because his legs were shorter then Dean’s, he had to take wider steps but Sam made sure not to stop any cracks. Even if their Mama was gone, it never hurt to be safe. “Will we be gone all day Dean?”

Nodding slowly, Dean let his free hand curl under his strap, turning right at the end of the block. “All day Sammy.”

“But I’ll miss Ninja Turtles,” Sam pouted, lower lip jutting out. He lifted his eyes to his older brother and sucked his lip back in. “I don’t wanna go.”

Dean sighed for awhile until Sam found himself kind of impressed that his brother had so much air in his lungs. But then, Dean was _nine_ and there were lots of things nine year olds could do that five year olds couldn’t. Sam hoped he might be able to hold that much air in his lungs when he was nine too. “I don’t wanna either Sammy but Dad will be mad if we don’t. So we gotta.”

Once more Sam’s lower lip jutted out, “Well it’s _stupid_.” Sam watched Dean nod in agreement before he turned his eyes back down to the sidewalk. “You’re not gonna leave me though right?”

“Not once,” Dean insisted and smiled at his brother, releasing his hand and draping his arm over Sam’s shoulder, tugging him close and fluffing his hand through Sam’s hair. “You trust me right?”

“Only you,” Sam muttered and wrapped his tiny arms around Dean’s waist, squeezing roughly. “Is it a scary place?”

“It can be,” Dean nodded solemnly, lips pressing down into Sam’s forehead. “But as long as I’m around there’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I know,” Sam nodded and leaned into his brother as they walked.

In the next few minutes they rounded another corner and Sam could see a large stone building, covered in ropes of vines, a crowd of kids crossing the lawn with their parents and heading inside. Dean stepped away from Sam and let their hands link together once more. “Well, this is it.”

“Dean?” Sam turned big eyes up to Dean again, stopping in his tracks. “They won’t let you come to Kindergarten with me. ‘Cause you’re in third grade and that’s too _old_.”

Lips lifting in a soft smile, Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny pocket knife they’d found a few weeks ago in the back alley behind the apartment building they were staying in. Sam had wanted it _really_ bad but Dean had said finder’s keepers and no matter how long Sam pouted over it, had not caved. Now Dean held it out to him, “You can use this for all the times I’m not there. Don’t show anyone okay? It’s our secret.”

Sam grinned and stared down at the object in his palm before he tucked it into his pocket, “You’ll eat lunch with me?”

“Of course,” Dean nodded and took Sam’s hand once more. “C’mon, we can only stall so long. They’re only worse if you’re late. Trust me, I know.”

Sam was pretty scared but Dean was an awesome older brother and he held his hand until they stepped up to the room with brightly colored decorations and a teacher with too big glasses and frizzy grey hair. She smelt a little like musky books like the ones Dad kept in the back of the car.

Even though Sam had to let go then and go inside the classroom full of kids he didn’t know, he could still stuff his hand in his pocket and curl his fingers around the pocket knife and it was just like Dean was there with them. Sam knew Dean would always be there for him, and that made it all okay. Even when his classmates started talking about their puppies and toys, Sam simply told them he had the best big brother in the whole wide world, which made him much cool then them anyway.  



End file.
